


sugar baby honey bunch

by magic_robot



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_robot/pseuds/magic_robot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>speed doodle combining: 'imagine your otp having sex and instead of person a moaning out person b’s name they just moan “duuuuuude………”' and discussion of pet names</p>
            </blockquote>





	sugar baby honey bunch

”Oh, dude. Dude, fuck, I’m gonna come!” The Commander cried out, eyes screwing shut and rutting in slowing bursts until he was done. He sagged forwards through the breathless phase, finally leaning on shaking arms to pull out. “Good job, bro.” He panted, patting Jimmy lazily on the chest as he crawled over to lay beside him. The flushed, sated expression he was expecting to see wasn’t there. “What’s wrong, buddy?”

He turned to face him, pointing accusingly. “That!…These names. They’re not very intimate.”

He groaned and rolled onto his back, raising his arms to lean behind his head. “C’mon, you know…You know how I feel. I’m just not very good at the whole goopy romance baby name stuff, it’s gross.”

"I think you can try a little harder. _Buddy?_ Really?” Although he rolled his eyes and sighed, he knew Jimmy was right. “And you call everyone bro but what we just did isn’t something you do with everyone.”

"Alright, alright, jeez. It can’t be too mooshy though." He thought for a second. "Robro." Jimmy’s expression narrowed with each suggestion. "Clanky. Metalbutt. Sparky."

He was obviously unimpressed, frowning before murmuring “You could make it seem like you like me a little,” and turning away.   

"Aw Jimmy, don’t be that way! Of course I like you!" He hurried to cuddle up to him, rubbing his shoulder with his forehead. "I love you, you’re my…" He faltered for a second before answering hesitantly "handsome calculator?" Jimmy snorted and the Commander smiled, leaning up to press a kiss to his temple before sliding a hand to hold against his chest. "Oh you don’t like that one? I got more, my silver prince. 200% iron man. Little battery." He curled up close behind him, nuzzling into his neck. "My sweetbot."


End file.
